Examples of rotary internal combustion engines present in the patent literature are shown by the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,136,344, granted Apr. 20, 1915 to Lewis E. Keil; 1,193,808, granted Aug. 8, 1916 to Ivan A. McCarth; 1,246,885, granted Nov. 20, 1917 to Bruce Conklin; 1,294,771, granted Feb. 18, 1919 to Bruce Conklin; 1,319,932, granted Oct. 28, 1919 to Samuel B. Stevenson; 1,455,324, granted May 15, 1923 to Trav Cushman; 2,136,066, granted Nov. 8, 1938 to Arthur L. Walters and Harv H. Hendricks; 2,454,006, granted Nov. 16, 1948 to Carl E. Plumber; 3,096,745, granted July 9, 1963 to Standish F. Thompson; and 3,820,513, granted June 28, 1974, to Otto A. Buettner.
The engine of the present invention is in some respects similar to the engine disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,745. It has no resemblance to any of the engines shown by the other patents.